Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil
Survivorfan's Big Brother 2: Good vs. Evil is the second season in Survivorfan's Big Brother Series. This season, 14 houseguests will enter the Big Brother House in two teams, the "Good" team and the "Evil" team. During an HOH competition, the team that the HOH is on is all immune from eviction. They will have to nominate two members from the opposing team. It is the ultimate battle of Heroes vs. Villains. The season premiered on January 5, 2013 and ended on March 6, 2013. The season features the return of Jase and Nora from Survivorfan's Big Brother 1, as they were placed on the Good and Evil teams respectfully. The Final 2, Will and Alex, tied in the jury vote. In a controversial decision, Survivorfan allowed Tengaged to decide the winner. By a vote of 57.7% to 42.3%, Will beat Alex, making Evil win the season. "Good" Team av.115353.1.jpg|Alex, Runner Up av.129292.1.jpg|Bennett, 7th av.140175.1.jpg|Jase, 11th av.150486.1.jpg|Lachie, 13th av.54942.1.jpg|Mark, 4th av.151723.1.jpg|Sedona, 9th av.149938.1.jpg|Victor, 14th "Evil" Team av.152884.1.jpg|Christian, 5th av.138485.1.jpg|Dan, 12th av.122990.1.jpg|Emma, 8th av.132299.1.jpg|Josh, 3rd av.84748.1.jpg|Nick, 6th av.135766.1.jpg|Nora, 10th av.152559.1.jpg|Will, Winner Summary 12 houseguests entered a house like no other, where the cameras followed their every move. Right off the bat, the houseguests were split into 2 teams, the "Good" team, who were specified by people who wanted to stay loyal and do heroic deeds, and the "Evil" team, who were specified by people who were manipulative and wanted to screw everyone over. This would be the twist for this season. Whichever team won HOH that week would all be immune from eviction. They would be forced to nominate 2 members from the opposing team. However, that was not the only twist this season. Two more houseguests joined on the opening day, and they knew the ins and outs of Big Brother. They were 2 returning houseguests from Survivorfan's Big Brother 1. Jase, the likable underdog, and Nora, the evil temptress, returned to redeem their past mistakes and get another chance at the prize. Forming an alliance together from the beginning, they were placed on the "Good" and "Evil" teams and would be competing with the newbies. This totaled the cast to 14 for a 61 day power struggle. In the first HOH Competition, Nora, the returnee, showed she was here to play, when she won it. This kept the Villains safe and a Hero would be going that week. She nominated Alex, a big threat, and Victor, a floater, for eviction. However, Alex proved himself worthy when he won the Power of Veto. He used it and Lachie was put up as a replacement nominee. At the Eviction, Victor was sent home. However, a day later, Lachie walked from the game. The "Good" team was at a disadvantage right from the start, 7-5. But the next week, they bounced back. Bennett won the HOH competition, saving the Heroes. He used a new kind of strategy, letting the Villains vote who they wanted nominated and he would nominate the two with the most votes. These two ended up being Dan and Nora. Some people, Emma in particular, hated this strategy and hated Bennett for the rest of the season. Bennett stuck to his guns and went with it, hoping it would work. At the POV competition, Christian won it. He chose not to use it, and the houseguests evicted Dan, who was more inactive than Nora. But then, the Villains stuck back! Josh won the HOH challenge and took his place in royalty. He would be Queen Josh for the remainder of the game. He was ready to finally eliminate these Heroes. He nominated the two biggest threats, Alex and Jase. Alex won his 2nd POV, even having to accept punishments like losing a jury vote, and Josh put up Sedona as a pawn. In the end, the houseguests evicted Jase, the likable returnee, so they wouldn't have to deal with him in the future. A deadly disease roamed the house in Week 4. The disease, known as Inactivica, would cause the victim to be inactive for a long period of time. Two of the houseguests, Nora and Sedona, were affected by this deadly disease and were immediately medically evacuated from the game. This showed how serious the game was. With both a Hero and a Villain being affected, it showed that we are all one in the same. With Nora leaving the competition, the newbies won the battle against the veterans. Various duo alliances had formed during this disease. Christian and Will, Josh and Emma, Bennett and Mark, and Alex and Nick had all formed close relationships. These duos would be tested for the rest of the game. At the next HOH competition, Bennett and the Heroes won, causing a pattern to emerge Villain-Hero-Villain-Hero. He nominated Emma, the person who hated him the most, along with Christian. Will won the Power of Veto. Wanting to save his alliance mate, Will used it on Christian, saving the both of them. Bennett put up Josh as the replacement nominee, causing Josh and Emma to turn on each other. By a very close 3-2 vote, Emma was sent packing, leaving Queen Josh in to wreak havoc in the house. 14 days 20 hours agoDelete ReplySurvivorfan1111 After 30 long strenuous days, the team twist was finally dissolved in Week 5. Good and Evil merged into an individual game, meaning anybody could be nominated. Josh won the Head of Household competition, and was ready to seek revenge. Sticking with his Villains, he nominated Alex and Bennett. During a POV competition, the houseguests took a survey to learn all about what the other houseguests thought about them. Will was considered the dumbest and least deserving of the win, Christian was considered the person they could depend on in times of trouble, Bennett was considered the most annoying, Nick was considered the most likely to flip, Mark was considered the biggest floater, Alex was considered the biggest hero, and Josh was considered the smartest, biggest villain, and biggest threat in the game. Josh won the Power of Veto, took Alex off for dramatic effect, and placed Mark on the block. This caused a 2-2 tie in the votes, leaving Josh as the sole decider. Finally being able to seek his revenge, Josh eliminated Bennett for nominating him last time. Bennett joined the jury, and 6 remained, all knowing their perceptions. In Week 6, the Heroes came back again with Mark winning HOH for the first time. During this time, he created an alliance with Will, ensuring some villain help in the future. He nominated Nick and Josh, the two he least interacted with. Mark then went on to win the POV as well, proving his perception as a floater was inaccurate. He chose not to use it, and in a surprisingly unanimous vote, Nick was sent to the Jury House, for he was worse in challenges than Josh and could "flip" to any side. In Week 7, there was a sliding puzzle challenge. Josh, who "hates" puzzles, somehow won it, giving an edge to the Villains. However, Alex came up with a clever plan. He knew he and his fellow hero Mark was in trouble, so he concocted a plan to save both of them. He convinced Josh to nominate Christian, who was "pretending to be bad in challenges", as a pawn against Mark. Then, Alex won the Logo POV challenge. He rightfully used it on Mark, ensuring both Heroes would remain after this week. Josh was forced to put Will on the block. The close duo of Christian and Will were the last of the duo alliances to be split apart. Mark, who was alligned with Will, easily voted to evict Christian. Alex did so too and Christian was sent to the Jury. In Week 8, Good and Evil was finally tied, for the first time since Week 1. Alex won the HOH challenge, and planned to eliminate the evil people, Josh and Will. However, Josh won the final and most important Power of Veto. He became the deciding vote again and got his revenge by eliminating Mark. Alex was now the only remaining Hero left. In the Final 3, Alex and Josh promised each other they would bring each other, in order to have the biggest hero and the biggest villain square off. Meanwhile, Josh made sure Will would still be aligned with him, them being the last remaining villains. The Final 3 competed in the last HOH challenge, which was split in 3 parts: endurance, mental, and social challenges. Alex won the endurance challenge in Part 1 and went directly to Part 3. Will won the mental challenge and squared off against Alex. Alex threw it and let Will have the blood on his hands. Will eliminated Josh, feeling he was the bigger threat. Plus, Alex still had that Week 3 punishment, which could work to Will's advantage. Queen Josh was dethroned and sent to the Jury. The final jury vote took place in Week 10. Alex and Will both believed they deserved to win, both with different pleas. Alex was a more strategic gamer, and focused on his Christian blindside while Will was more of a social player, focusing on his subtle game play and throwing of challenges. Jury members like Josh and Nick praised Alex's brilliant strategic gameplay, while calling Will a major floater who did nothing. Christian, Will's buddy, praised Will and supported him throughout. The two wildcards were the two heroes on the jury, Mark and Bennett. In the end (with Alex's -1 vote in account), the vote tied 2-2, with Mark and Christian voting Will and Josh and Nick voting Alex. Bennett's vote for Alex was nullified. The jury now lost the power and the winner was decided by a poll for Tengaged to decide. By a vote of 57.7% to 42.3%, Will, the subtle, but crafty player, beat Alex. This meant Evil won in the end. Will is claimed to following Will Kirby and Dan Gheesling's strategy of throwing challenges and appearing weak, while also making secret alliances. He was underestimated and a true dark horse, as he became the 2nd winner of Survivorfan's Big Brother series. Voting History *In Week 4, Nora and Sedona got a case of Inactivica, which affects your activity in the game. They had to be medically evacuated in order to be cured. *In Week 5, the Good and Evil teams merged into an individual game. *Alex received a punishment in the Week 3 Power of Veto competition that lost one of his jury votes. He lost Bennett's.